xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Book 3: Famous in the Sea of Devils
} = Book 4: Clean Sweep}} Plot Characters Renegades *Wang Lin Sea Of Devils * Ancient Order *Tu Si (Ancient God) **Tuo Sen (Inner Demon) Ancient Cultivators * Chapters # Chapter 141 – Fighting Evil Sect # Chapter 142 – A Body of Treasures # Chapter 143 – Three Cold Cores # Chapter 144 – Core Formation (1) # Chapter 145 – Core Formation (2) # Chapter 146 – Core Formation (3) # Chapter 147 – Core Formation (4) # Chapter 148 – Core Formation (5) # Chapter 149 – Core Formation (1) # Chapter 150 – Kill # Chapter 151 – Ten Thousand Devil Hundred Day Kill Order # Chapter 152 – Carving a Bloody Path (1) # Chapter 153 – A Show of Strength at Nan Dou # Chapter 154 – The Great Battle Dragon Formation # Chapter 155 – After Image Sword Cultivation # Chapter 156 – I’ll Fight Him to the Death # Chapter 157 – A Sad and Beautiful Complexion # Chapter 158 – The Fog Turns to Sea # Chapter 159 – The Green Robed Old Man # Chapter 160 – Cultivating the Core # Chapter 161 – Eight Clawed Divine Sense # Chapter 162 – Reaching an Agreement # Chapter 163 – The Divine Path # Chapter 164 – The Mysterious Corpse # Chapter 165 – Palpitating with Eagerness # Chapter 166 – Ancient Transfer Array # Chapter 167 – Gathering of Devils # Chapter 168 – Land of the Ancient God # Chapter 169 – Obtaining the Marrow # Chapter 170 – Splitting from the team # Chapter 171 – The Jade Li Muwan Left # Chapter 172 – Earth Trial # Chapter 173 – The second devil # Chapter 174 – The devil’s mutation # Chapter 175 -Stealing Treasure # Chapter 176 – Capturing the wind pack # Chapter 177 – King poison cauldron # Chapter 178 – Restriction mountain # Chapter 179 – Studying Restrictions # Chapter 180 – The Unlucky Ancient Emperor # Chapter 181 – The Outbreak of Restrictions # Chapter 182 – The Ancient God Tu Si # Chapter 183 – The Sudden Change # Chapter 184 – The Blood Sea of the Demon God # Chapter 185 – Master of the Blood Sea # Chapter 186 – Beyond the Qi Sea # Chapter 187 – The Ancient God’s Inheritance (part 1) # Chapter 188 – The Ancient God’s Inheritance (part 2) # Chapter 189 – The Ancient God’s Inheritance (part 3) # Chapter 190 – The Ancient God’s Inheritance (part 4) # Chapter 191 – Dead Soul Sea # Chapter 192 – Unexpected # Chapter 193 – Seal of the Blood Sea # Chapter 194 – Opening the Seal # Chapter 195 – Doubts about the Dead Sea # Chapter 196 – Agreement Broken # Chapter 197 – The True Inheritance # Chapter 198 – Body Reconstruction # Chapter 199 – Land of the Ancient God (Final) # Chapter 200 – Yun Fei Category:Books